A tale of two brothers: Edward and Adrien
by SimonAndSimone
Summary: When Edward leaves a week before their wedding, Bella meets Adrien. But he has a secret too. What if Edward had a brother he never told anyone about. Adrien had to leave and Edward never saw him again, but when Bella and Edward meet again she has to choos
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight.**

It had been five long months since Edward left me. Again. This time Jake wasn't there to pick up the pieces. I really...hated Edward now. I could never really hate him, I loved him too much, but I felt hatred, not at him, but what he had done. Then my life changed, For the worse or the better? Both I guess. It all started with grocery shopping...

_Tomatoes? Check. Apples? Check. Steak..._

"Oww." I muttered as I crashed into something hard. And cold. Very cold. The freezer? The thing chuckled. Freezers don't chuckle. Then again a normal girl doesn't date vampires then get left by them a week before the wedding. Only me. I looked up and gasped.

"Edward?" I whispered.

The _vampire _had honey eyes, trademark pale, cold skin, and _bronze hair _just like _his_!

"No sorry. I'm Adrien but I _had _a brother named Edward." he said the last part sadly.

Oh God. I am going to be sick. I grasped my shopping cart for support. He looked at me worriedly. The last thought I had before I passed out was, _why is a vampire in a supermarket?_

Slowly the room swum into focus and I sat up and rubbed my head. Weird dream. Wait! Where was I?!

"Oh, Good. You're awake!" said a voice and I felt a cold , body slam into me.

"Trish! You'll hurt her!" yelled a voice. Edward? No...Adrien. Then it all came back. I looked around.

I was in what appeared to be a bedroom. I was lying in a bed with...gold sheets. How ironic. There were two giant windows on one side of the room and two vampires were standing in front of them.

The Edward look-a-like, really didn't look like Edward at all. Besides his hair and eyes he looked pretty different.

The girl had long straight hair and was just a little taller than me. She, thankfully, had topaz eyes too.

"What happened?" I mumbled.

"You fainted." said the girl, Trish. I blushed.

"Oh." I said looking at the sheets. Adrien laughed.

"So tell us about yourself." he said sitting next to me on the bed. I blushed again.

"I'm really not very interesting." I lied. I mean how many girls ex's are vampires and ex best friend was a werewolf?

"Oh really?" he asked smirking.

"Yea...except my ex, Edward, was one of you." I mumbled. He looked surprised, then feigned confusion.

"One of us?" he asked frowning.

I rolled my eyes. "A vampire." I said. Their mouths dropped open.

"What was his name?" asked Adrien.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I said sadly. Adrien balanced and looked sick.

"He's a vampire! But...but..." he trailed off. Now I was surprised.

"You know him?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Know him? He is my brother."

**Now this is not your ordinary story is it? Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Recap**

"_Yea...except my ex, Edward, was one of you." I mumbled. He looked surprised, then feigned confusion._

"_One of us?" he asked frowning._

_I rolled my eyes. "A vampire." I said. Their mouths dropped open._

"_What was his name?" asked Adrien._

"_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I said sadly. Adrien balanced and looked sick._

"_He's a vampire! But...but..." he trailed off. Now I was surprised._

"_You know him?" I asked. He looked at me._

"_Know him? He is my brother."_

"What?!" I shrieked. Then I laughed. "Good one." I said. He wasn't laughing and neither was Trish. "You're for real?" I whispered. He nodded.

"Edward was my younger brother. He knew me but when he was thirteen I left for the war. I was fighting on the opposite side our parents wanted me to fight in and so they disowned me. They never mentioned me and forbade Edward to mention me. I was wounded in the war when a man found me and changed me. Then he left and I was left alone. Then I found Trish and we posed as brother and sister for a long time." he finished smiling softly.

"So you're together?" I asked. He frowned.

"Like boyfriend/girlfriend?" he asked. I nodded.

"No, she has a boyfriend. Vampire he added. And I do not, so I'm free." he said smirking.

For some reason I felt a surge of confidence and said, "Well with me around you won't stay free for long." he laughed and said, "Well, well, well, aren't you coy?" and ruffled my hair, just to annoy me. But I was too happy to be annoyed.

"Where's Trish?" I asked, noticing she wasn't in the room anymore.

"Probably making out with Alex." he said sticking out his tongue. I laughed and stood up.

"Umm well this is a kinda hard question, and please don't feel like you have to say yes, but I was wondering if you could make me a vampire?" I asked. Where was this confidence coming from?

He grinned. "Not only that but you can live with us if you want." he said smiling at me. I felt warm for the first time in my life.

"Thank you so much!" I squealed, and before I knew it I threw my arms around him and hugged him. I pulled away horrified.

"I am so sorry!" I yelled.

He looked confused. "About what?" he asked.

"I don't know if it was okay to...you know hug you." I muttered looking at the floor my face heating up. His mouth fell open and then he laughed.

"Bella, why wouldn't you be able to hug me?" he asked shaking his head.

"Well, cuz Edward didn't want me and the rest of the Cullens..." I trailed off. He shook his head.

"I told him before I left to never break a heart because your's will break as well, but I guess he didn't listen. Bella I am really sorry for what my brother did. He was always stubborn and dazzled the girls then left them in the dust." he said in disgust.

"He still does all that." I said quietly.

Adrien laughed and grabbed my hands.

"C'mon Bella, lets kill you!" he said and bit my neck.

As the pain overwhelmed me I thought sadly, _Who knew one Mason could make me love, make me cry, make me die inside and another Mason could make me love again, make me live, make me die for real. These Mason's, they are dangerous. Very dangerous when you fall in love with one of them But what happens when I find myself falling in love with the other?_

**So did you like it?? RxR. I know this is a bit rushed but I wanted her to get changed soon and Adrien to explain.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight.**

After three days of unbearable pain I was done being killed. I sat up and looked around. No one was in the room so I stood up. Fast. And gracefully. I walked over to a full length mirror and looked in.

Wow. My hair was now a deep chestnut and fell to my waist in rippling waves. I was about two inches taller and my, once almost translucent, skin was now cold and hard. My eyes were a shocking crimson.

"Bella? Bella!" I heard Adrien yell. I turned around and he saw me. He grinned at me.

"Bella, you're gorgeous." he said. I smiled shyly. He gave me a hug and for once he didn't have to worry about hurting me.

"Trish is hunting but she'll be back soon." he said. And so I started me new life,-well existence really.

**23 years later**

"Isabella! Hurry up!" yelled Trish. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

I quickly threw on a yellow halter top and a pair of black skinny jeans with a pair of flats. I pulled my hair into a pony tail and put on a layer of shiny lip gloss. Then I grabbed my purse and raced downstairs.

I greeted Trish and Alex and found Adrien and gave him a kiss on the mouth until Trish said, "C'mon you guys." and stuck her tung(spelling? I could never spell it)

We all climbed into Adrien's blue, convertible BMW and sped off towards school.

When we all got there I felt a little odd, like something was going to happen. I looked over and saw a red jeep wrangler. I felt sick as I remembered Emmett's old car.

We walked inside and immediately one of my friends, Ashley, walked over and said, "Hey you guys, guess what?" We all looked at her. "There are five new kids! Five! They are really hot." she said and ran off. We looked at each other and all thought the same thing. Vampires. The first sighting of them was in the hall.

We were walking down the hall when I saw a head of long blond hair and by the graceful walk, and the stares the guys(and girls) the girl was a vampire. Then came homeroom.

In homeroom we had a half-an-hour ( I know a long time but whatev...) just to chat. Mostly people used it to talk or make out. Me and Alex had homeroom together and Trish and Adrien had theirs together.

We walked in and took our seats. We were talking when two kids walked in. Vampires to be exact. One had short blond hair and the other had short brown hair. Jasper Hale and Emmett Cullen. What did I do Lord? What did I do? I glared at them as they sat down. Alex looked at me. "The Cullen's" I whispered. His eyes narrowed and a growl erupted from his chest. They look over. They didn't recognize me. They walked over.

"Hello. I'm Jasper Hale and this is Emmett Cullen my "brother."" he said. I glared at them as Alex looked at me worriedly. They looked confused.

"Uh, my sister is, erm, kinda...emo?" said Alex. I couldn't help it. I snorted then started giggling. They looked at me like I was crazy.

"Emo?" I asked. "No thats Jasper." whoops. Jasper and Emmett's eyes winded.

"How do you know my power?" he asked. I looked down at the desk

"I just do. Don't ask please." I said. They nodded but looked confused and kinda scared.

Finally after five more torturous periods and having to avoid Alice and Rosalie in two of my classes it was lunch.

Lunch. I could be with Adrien. The love of my...existence. Also Hell because all the Cullen's would be there. Including Edward.

**There ya go. RxR.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight.**

I took a deep unneeded breath and stepped into the cafeteria. There they were. Alice and Jasper talking, Rose and Emmett...touching, and Edward and...wait! What! Edward and another...human were...were hugging each other and he was making her eat by the looks of it. I felt sick. Adrien looked happy then looked at me and looked ashamed.

"Adrien Anthony Mason, if you do not stop feeling bad and go see your brother I will not sleep with you for two weeks!" I hissed. He looked overjoyed.

"Thanks you Isabella! I love you. Now come on." he said and dragged me towards a table. They looked over at us as we set our stuff down. All of their eyes widened, especially Edwards. For one second I thought he recognized me but then I saw he was looking at Adrien. I felt even worse. They came over.

"Can we...sit with you?" asked Alice looking nervous. Alice nervous. But then I saw the girl holding Edwards hand and him murmuring everything would be okay. I growled and Edward looked up started and he growled at me. Edward growled at _me._ Oh wait he doesn't love me and doesn't know me.

"So this is your emo sister?" Emmett asked giving a forced laugh. I growled again and stood up.

"I need to talk to Mr. Miles about...homework." I lied. Adrien looked sad.

"Erm Izz, Mr. Miles is band teacher and you aren't in band." said Trish. I glared at her but then I looked at Adrien. I sighed. I laid my hand on his and he looked at me. He looked upset and I felt so bad. After almost 200 years he sees his brother again and I am standing in his was.

"I'm sorry Adrien. I'm okay it's just...hard." I said and they all looked confused except Edward who looked awed.

"Adrien is that you?" asked Edward.

Adrien smiled. "It's me bro." he said. Edward gaped at him until he was pulled into a hug by Adrien and Edward hugged back fiercely. Everyone but me looked confused besides Alex and Trish they looked mad.

"What happened?" asked Edward.

Adrien told him what he told me, giving some things and names I didn't know but Edward seemed to. After Edward told his story he introduced us.

"This is Alice and Jasper. They are married. Rosalie and Emmett. They are married. And this is Nolee. She is my finance." he said. I felt my world come crashing down. Adrien looked at me worry in his eyes. I managed a weak smile.

"This is Trish and Alex. They are married. And this is my finance Isabella." he said. They all flinched except Nolee when my name was said. Alex and Trish and I glared at them. Then I did what I did so easily now. I slid my face into a controlled mask of nothingness. I glanced at Alex and Trish and nodded at them. They looked annoyed but gave small smiles. All the Cullens looked confused and Nolee looked scared. Just then Trish being the annoying sister she was had to say, "A human! Thats interesting." and looked at me. I growled at her. Edward put a arm around her and said, "Yes. I love her so much even if she is...breakable and the slowest person ever." he sad and smiled down at her and she smiled at him. It was one of those sick movies where you are supposed to see adoration in their eyes but you see nothing which sucks. This sucked more because this wasn't a movie and the adoration _was_ there. That was too much. I pushed my tray back and ran from the room, sobbing.

**AdrienPOV**

I sighed as she ran out. I knew how hard this was for her and yet I was putting her through this. I was horrible. Trish and Alex looked really angry. Not good. They started growling at Edward and Nolee. Edward shoved Nolee behind him. Thankfully the humans didn't notice anything.

"Um I feel like I'm missing something." said the big one, Emmett I think. I sighed and looked at Trish and Alex and said, "Guys cut it out. It's just hard for her." They sighed and relaxed. Nolee peered out from behind Edward. Just then Isabella came back with the look I feared. Her face held no emotion and even her eyes look blank.

"Sorry." she said without looking at anyone and sat down and looked out the window.

"Isabella. I am so sorry." said going over to her. She looked at me and smiled that wonderful smile I loved. I keeled down in front of her to be at her height. She pushed back my hair and said, "Don't blame yourself." and glared at Jasper. He looked confused. "It's just really hard right now." she said and turned to Trish and Alex. "And you two." she said glaring. "Calm down or Jasper is going to start killing people." she said and turned back to face them. Their mouths hung open.

"Somebody really needs to explain." said Edward looking at me. I sighed. Again.

"Can you come to our house tonight?" I asked and Isabella glared at me. Emmett took it the wrong way. "Ohh did you guys have something _planned_?" he asked and Rosalie and Alice both hit him. I laughed.

"Yes, Isabella's beauty sleep. Her power is that she still has human needs. Sleeping and eating." she glared at me again. I shrugged and she smiled.

A chorus of "Ohhs." and "Wows." followed. They all looked a little jealous except Jasper who looked...a lot jealous.

"Okay tonight." said Alice.

"Can Nolee come?" asked Edward. Isabella's mouth fell open.

**BPOV**

Can she come?! He never would have asked that. He would have forced me to stay home, even destroyed my car to. He looked at me with warning in his eyes. Adrien looked at me.

"Isabella, what do you think." he asked nervously. "I don't care what the hell you do." I said and turned to talk to Trish.

**EdwardsPOV**

What was that girls problem. Oh I know she likes me. Haha. Like I would ever like her. I tried to read their minds a bit ago but found that I didn't get anything and Jasper and Alice couldn't use theirs. It must be one of their powers.

**JPOV**

How does that girl know about my power and my blame thing. Weird. Maybe she can read minds.

**APOV**

I was so mad! I couldn't see their futures or ours because they were with us. Grrrr.

**RPOV**

Oh My God! My hair is out of place!

**EPOV**

Rose is so hot...

**NPOV**

That girl looked really sad and mad and it seemed to be aimed at me and Edward and she made some weird comments about Jasper. I was kinda scared because it looked like her brother and sister were going to kill somebody. Me. Angry vampires were not a good thing. I remembered when Edward had...slept together, and how scared we had been that he would hurt me. Just then Adrien's head whipped towards me like he heard what I was thinking. He was Edward brother so maybe they had the same power. I blushed and Jasper quickly looked away. Edward saw everything and probably read my mind because he smiled and looked at Adrien who looked really worried.

"Jasper can I talk to you?" asked Adrien. Jasper nodded looking surprised but walked away with Adrien.

**AdrienPOV**

"Jasper you must keep Edward and Nolee from talking about their relationship to deeply. Especially about...sex." I said. If Nolee or Edward said anything about what they were thinking Isabella would freak. He nodded and I said, "I'll explain tonight." and walked away.

**Wow long chapter but that should keep you occupied for awhile. RxR. Oh and Bella's power is to have human traits, Trish's is to block powers, Adrien's is reading minds, and Alex's is tracking.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is not an update but I can not update for a bit since they are shutting off my power for a bit! Jerks! This goes for all my stories. But I think I can update later today.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight. Nor Vogue. Nor pop-tarts (though I wish I did)**

**AdriensPOV**

Isabella was sleeping. She was just a dark huddled mass on the bed. Me and Alex were talking in hushed voices and Trish was leafing through Vogue. Just then there was a knock on the door. Trish bounded up and flew out of the door to answer it.

**(The room they are in is Bella's bedroom but it's also their living room.)**

A few minutes later she led the Cullen's in, minus the "parents."

"Nice Room!" said the big one...Emmett, loudly. I darted a glance at Isabella. She hadn't moved. The girls all hit him. He looked confused.

"Isabella is sleeping." I said. He looked sheepish.

"Sorry." he whispered.

**APOV**

We sat around talking. Rose, me, Nolee, and Trish talked about fashion and movies and such, while the guys talked about...guy stuff. Soon we heard Isabella move. She cracked open an eye. We glared at Emmett who had just laughed very loudly. He looked ashamed. She saw us, groaned and put a pillow over her head. Adrien laughed and ran to her side. He mumbled something and she replied. He went over to a cupboard and pulled out a pop-tarts. He handed one to her and she opened it. Ew. She ate it and stood up. She was wearing a cami and boy shorts that were both black. She walked into another room and came back dressed in a black T-shirt and worn in jeans. She sat next to Adrien and looked, no glared at the wall. He looked upset and so did Trish and Alex. I looked over at Edward. Nolee had just climbed into his lap and was looking around. The girl stiffened when she saw that and looked away. She sighed.

"I guess I should tell you guys, though I know you don't care." she said and looked pointedly at Adrien who looked innocently back.

"But the reason I have been acting so...rude is because well, you used to know me. My name you all knew me by was Bella. Bella Swan. So hopefully now you understand why I've been acting less than happy to see you." she said. Nobody moved for what seemed like forever. "Bella?" I finally asked breaking the silence. I got up and hugged her. But she pushed me away!

**BPOV**

I pushed her away. Did she expect me to welcome her back with open arms?! She left _me_. She looked hurt and shocked. I tried not to feel guilty. Emmett tentatively walked towards me. He didn't really do anything wrong so I have him a hug. He relaxed in my embrace and pulled back to give his little boy grin. I smiled sadly back. Alice looked even more hurt. Jasper looked like he was in pain.

"Bella, I just want to apologize again for your birth-" he started, but I cut him off.

"Jasper! That was so long ago. Please don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. Please." I said and gave him a hug. He hugged me back. I looked at Rosalie who was glaring daggers at Edward who was still staring open mouthed at me. She turned to me and said simply. "I'm sorry." I nodded. I knew she was. Edward gave a strangled sob and sank to the couch. Nolee looked horrified and confused. She awkwardly patted his shoulder. He composed himself.

"Bella, Oh God. What have I done." he moaned.

I looked at him. "Nothing Edward. There is nothing to forgive you for. I forgave you along time ago. Just for you guys not wanting me? A sin? Hardly. It happens all the time." I said showing no emotion. He looked at me and he was scared. Scared by the cold hard truth I laid before him.

"This is why we left again. I was afraid. I couldn't do it. Change you. I..I..we loved you to much. We couldn't kill you. Take everything away from you." he said. I narrowed my eyes.

"_Take everything away from me?_" I asked incredulously. "You were my everything! My real family. Not Charlie or Renee! Not Jake! You guys! But I was wrong, families not leave one-an-other." I said the last part sadly. He looked up and I saw my pain reflected in his golden eyes. I loved him so much yet I didn't-couldn't have him. Could I?

**There Ya go. Sorry for not updating sooner. RxR!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight. Also somewhere is a movie quote. Put it in the review if you find it!**

Nolee looked confused now.

"Can someone explain?" she asked. A daring move for a human. Everyone looked at me. I sighed.

"When I was still human I moved to Forks, Washington. I met the Cullens. I fell in love with Edward and I thought he loved me but he left a week before the wedding and I was changed." I said. Her mouth hung open.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered looking hurt.

"It was my burden to bear." he mumbled. She sighed and looked at her hands. I saw a blush creeping onto her cheeks and tears trickled down her face. I laid a comforting hand and she flinched away.

"Nolee, you and Edward are going to be so happy together. You're lucky you found him." I said. Edward looked hurt that I thought there was no hope for _us._ I gave him a small sad smile.

"Bella-" he started but i cut him off.

"Edward I really really don't want to hear it. Okay? I had to hear enough apology's." I said and walked out of the room. I needed to run.

I ran an ran until I ended up back at my house. I walked in hoping they were gone, knowing they weren't.

They were all where I left them. Alice and Jasper talking, Rosalie and Emmett talking, Edward sobbing and Nolee trying to comfort him, and my family talking quietly.

They all looked up as I entered. Edward looked up too, and it seemed something had died in his eyes. He stared at me then put his head in his hands and gave a small cry.

I hated seeing him like this. I automatically put a hand on his shoulder. He tensed and looked at me, hope in his eyes. I recoiled. I couldn't give him hope. False or not. Not yet.

**Short I know, but it could have been shorter! RxR!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Twilight. **

I was just remembering all the good times I'd had with Edward. And all the good times I'd had with Adrien. I didn't think I could live without both of them. I loved Edward so much but I also loved Adrien. Deep down I knew who I loved more. It killed me to think it so I pushed it to the back of my mind.

Just then Adrien came in.

"Bella we need to talk. I know you love him and I've been thinking. I'm not sure we're meant to be together. I'm sorry but I just don't love you anymore." he said and left. I felt my life come crashing down. Again.

**APOV**

I had to tell my life that I didn't love her. It was the biggest lie I've ever said but she and my brother were supposed to be together. I mean he was my brother and he had her first. I sadly walked out of the house. I heard Bella sobbing. She would get over me.

**EPOV**

Adrien told me what he had done. I tried to make him go back but he wouldn't listen. Deep down I was happy. It was horrible but true. I walked to Bella's room. She was sobbing. It was a heart-wrenching sound. I slipped in and she looked up.

"What?" her voice was emotionless and flat.

"I...I..I'm sorry." I managed out. She looked at me and began sobbing again.

"I should have expected this. No one ever wants me! Ever." she cried and started sobbing harder.

Then she stood up and walked to the computer. She went to a travel agency. I realized what she was doing a second after she did it.

"Bella! No!" I yelled but it was too late. She bought the ticket to Volterra, Italy and it was all my fault.

**BPOV**

I jumped out of the window before Edward could stop me. In just a day I'd be in Italy and I would finally end it.

"I'm sorry Adrien." I whispered before setting off for the airport.

**APOV**

I heard Bella whisper, "I'm sorry Adrien." but I didn't know why. Edward burst out a second later. I stopped him.

"Bella is going to Italy." he said frantically looking for her. I gasped. What had I done?

**Short I know. Sorry but now you know whats happening. BxA all the way!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Twilight. **

**BPOV**

I wondered what it would be like. Getting killed. I hoped it would be over quickly. I stood in the shadows of Volterra just thinking. Remembering all the good times with Edward.

_We were sitting in our meadow. I was sitting in his lap and he had a camera. He was taking pictures of us._

"_Vampires can show up in pictures?" I asked. He laughed, that musical sound._

"_Yes silly." he said and snapped a picture._

Or all the times with his family.

_We were all sitting in the living room._

"_I like your bracelet Bella." said Rosalie shyly. I glanced down at my wrist. It was a fine sliver chain with a "B" hanging from it. Charlie had gotten it for me when I was ten. It still fit._

"_Thanks. I've had it since I was ten." I said laughing. Just then my phone rang. The ringtone was Love like winter by AFI. I didn't exactly like the band but it seemed to describe my life._

"_Nice ringtone Bella. I like that song." said Jasper. I felt so happy. Rosalie nor Jasper ever really talked to me. Jasper smiled at me over his book._

I saved the most painful for last.

_Him lying next to me in bed. Humming my lullaby. Always drifting off to sleep in his arms._

The first time he kissed me.

All the good times with Adrien. I loved them both so much. I took a deep breath and stepped into the sun.

**Short I know! Sorry! I'll update soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know I haven't updated in like two years! Sorry. I don't own Twilight. **

I stood there for a second. No one noticed me. Just then something hard and cold slammed into me, pushing me into the shadows.

"Why are you here?" I whispered, closing my eyes against the heavenly figure.

"I love you." he said, brushing a piece of my hair away from my face.

"No you don't, neither does your brother. No one does, so stop lying." I hissed and tried to step back into the sunlight but he grabbed me and spun me around so I was looking into his topaz eyes.

"I lied." he whispered and I believed him, there was no lies in the honey abyss or his velvet voice.

I buried my face in his chest and sobbed tears that would never come.

When we got back to my house everyone was waiting for us.

"Oh thank god." cried Esme and hugged me. I didn't realize how much I missed her hugs.

After everyone exchanged the same words we walked into the living room, me still holding onto my savior.

"Isabella you need to choose between Edward and Adrien." said Carsile getting right to the point. I nodded.

"As you can see, I've made my choice." I said looking up into the eyes of Adrien Mason, my soul mate. The one I wanted to be with forever.

"Bella, why?" asked Edward.

"Oh I wonder, Edward. I loved you and gave you everything, and you left. I don't care if it was for my own good. If you really loved me you would have stayed with me. Adrien put me back together and I love him. Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, Carsile and Esme, Trish and Alex, they're all soul mates. Rosalie was meant to find Emmett, Alice meant to see Jasper, Carsile meant to meet Esme, Trish and Alex meant to meet. You brought me to my soul mate. I thought you were my soul mate but you're not. I would have never met Adrien without you. It's life. It's how its supposed to happen. Me and Adrien. It's fate."

**There is the end of It all comes down to this! I'm considering a sequel about Edward trying to get Bella back and Bella trying to figure out who she's supposed to be with. Should I?? RxR!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I JUST FINISHED BREAKIG DAWN! OH. MY. GOD. THAT WAS JUST...WOW. Slight spoilers... Did you guys like it? All the surprises and new family members? I didn't. I kinda didn't even like the book. Not happy enough and I wanted to strangle Bella a lot. And Jake. And the new family member. And Irina. And Aro. And a lot of people. I'm kinda disappointed in SM. I got so hyped up about this and forsaken my beauty sleep to stay up till 12:30 and kinda all for nothing. So, review on this or PM me with your reviews of BD. I want to know what everyone else thinks! Oh and I won't be updating on any of my stories for a while. Maybe, Maybe, Maybe, Topaz Eyes or it all comes down to this, but thats it.**

**Oh, and I was surprised about how many people got what would happen right. Spoiler alert...**

**With the baby, Jake's imprinting on her,and her power and the blood lust thing.**


End file.
